Comfort of an Uncle
by IsabellaSwanMarieCullen
Summary: When Claire comes home one night shaken and covered in blood, what does Peter do? And what will he do when he finds out what happened? Pure family Paire! No INCEST!


**Hello, my fellow readers! Happy HALLOWEEN! I was going to do a funny and scary story but I decided to go with a little hurt/comfort and family one. Hope you don't mind. Another thing, I AM still continuing with the Heroes story but I want to upload the rest of the chapters all together so I can finish it faster, hence the lack of uploads, but to make it up to you I am writing this! Enjoy **

**Comfort of an Uncle**

"What did you _do_?!" Peter shrieked when he saw his niece with a ripped t-shirt and blood stains on her face and clothes, not to mention her blonde locks.

"None of your business." Claire snapped, pushing past him and stalking into the apartment they both shared. The worried man blinked at her tone, softly shut the door and made his way to the bathroom where she locked herself in. He heard a faint sobbing noise and knocked on the door.

"Claire," Peter began, concern lacing his words. "Please, just come on out and we can talk." He did not expect her reaction. Claire unlocked the door and flung it open, glaring up at her uncle, her friend and her hero.

"Nothing. Happened. Just a stupid accident." She lied, glaring at him, but he saw right through it.

"Why won't you talk to me, Claire?! You keep pushing me away like I'm nobody and I'm sick of it! Don't you know I care? Damnit!" he snarled at her, making her flinch. Claire tried her best to keep her tears at bay. Peter realised what he had done and his gaze softened instantly. "Claire…" he tried to plead.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, letting a tear fall down her cheek. Sniffling, she walked around her uncle to her room and slammed the door shut. Peter sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands. He was supposed to be her hero, and he scared her. Made her flinch and cry. He made her run away…

Meanwhile, Claire was sat on the floor, facing her full-body mirror. He wanted to tell Peter, she did, but she was afraid. She closed her eyes as her mind flashed back to what happened before she left school….

_Claire was putting some books in her bag from the locker when suddenly it was slammed shut. Two boys and a girl were standing next to her while a perfectly manicured hand kept the locker door firmly closed. The girl, she recognised as the school brat, Katie, nodded to the two strange boys that she had never seen. They both roughly grabbed her and one covered her mouth to muffle her hollers. They dragged her to the back of the school where they flung her to the floor. When she tried to sit up, the brunette male grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down while the other stepped on her wrists, pinning her to the floor. Katie smugly trotted over to Claire._

"_What do you want?!" She managed to choke out. Katie merely smiled. An evil, dirty smile…._

"_Revenge. You think you can walk into __**my **__school, head high, and attract all of my attention? Barely pass a glance and the drooling boys you walk by? News flash, Petrelli, you're in my turf now, and you break my rules, you pay the price." Katie finished, pulled out a knife. At the sight of the sharp object, Claire began to thrash against her restraints, chocking out tears and curses at her kidnappers. Katie back handed her and kicked her hard. She then began to beat her until blood began to pool. Claire panicked when she saw none of her wounds where healing. Seeing her confusion, Katie explained. "We're like you Claire. Special. Jude here," she said, pointing at the brunette who was blocking her wind pipe, "can stop powers from working. Samuel can absorb any ability he pleases to and I can make you feel like your head is exploding." Katie threw the knife to Samuel. "Do what you want with her." Then she walked off. By the looks on their faces, Claire knew what was about to happen and her screams filled the air…._

"Claire? Claire?! CLAIRE!" The trembling voice pulled her out of the abyss of terror. Her eyes began to focus and she saw a shaking Peter who had tears streaming out of his eyes looking at her worriedly. His hands had a firm grip on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked. That's when Claire crumbled. She fell into Peter's warm embrace, sobbing.

"I'm…so…so-s-sorry!" Claire apologized through tears. Peter tightened his arms around her. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Shh..shh…it's okay, Claire." He assured her. "If anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you and made you upset." His voice broke on the last word and Claire buried her face into his jacket. Peter smoothed out her hair while he let a couple of tears drip down his stubble. "You…want to tell me what happened?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded slowly and began the story on how Katie and the two boys ambushed her and dragged her into the back of the building, explained their abilities and how she was took advantage of. Peter pulled her onto his lap and comforted her. No one hurt his niece and got away with it. No. Body. Claire finally fell into a peaceful slumber and Peter carried her into the bathroom and stripped her down to her underwear. Making sure the water was warm enough, he gently laid her down in the water and began to was the blood from her hair and skin.

When Claire woke up, she was in her bed clean and in comfortable pyjamas. She turned her head to the direction of the sound of snoring and smiled when she saw her uncle, tucked what looked like very uncomfortably in her desk chair, asleep.

"Thank you." She whispered to his sleeping form and just before she hit unconsciousness, she swore she saw his lips twitch.

**What you think? Too dark? Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think and I am HOPEFULLY gonna get a Twilight story up soon as well. Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you have a fun night! **

**PEACE! :{3**


End file.
